the vain, the lonely, the damned
by carebearsforklaus
Summary: The problem wasn't her. It wasn't the way she looked at him. It wasn't the way her caresses tamed the devil within him. It wasn't because her eyes shone whenever he called her name. It was him. Because he loved her. And everyone knows that everything he loves, in the end, dies with excruciating torment, like every second in his life. Damned forever. AU


**the vain, the lonely, the damned** _(T/M Ratings Change)_ - **Summary [AU]**

_The problem wasn't her. It wasn't the way she looked at him. It wasn't the way her caresses tamed the devil within him. It wasn't because her eyes shone whenever he called her name. It was him. Because he loved her. And everyone knows that everything he loves, in the end, dies with excruciating torment, like every second in his life. Damned forever._

_Main theme - Mumford and Sons 's Little Lion Man_

_- ※ - _

* * *

_- ※ - _Tumblr Teaser___- ※ - _

Obscure surroundings enveloped her. _Who was she? Where was she? Why was she like this?_ Every flicker in her eyes, every movement in her body caused her infinite amounts of pain. She was broken—she could tell—physically and mentally. Which one hurt more? She did not know.

Grasping around the area, the girl cringed with eager distaste as the shards of glass surrounding her chimed in a mocking melody from her actions. Blood trickled down her calloused fingertips, etching the scent of rust and iron with it.

After she finally propped up her elbows beneath her, consciousness—much sharper than she had earlier—inked its way into her brain. Foggy misgivings that her eyes had once shown her adjusted with acute details. She blinked slowly then quickly, realizing an unnerving fact.

Her head swung east to west, north to south.

Damp, hollow surroundings.

She was alone.

_- ※ - _**  
**

* * *

___- ※ - _Prologue _____- ※ - _

Treading on her thin, wavering legs, the girl shook in coupled shivers as the chilling breeze licked her pale, bare arms. She could hear the distant clatters of rocks and ocean crumpling together, a sound that strangely comforted her.

Her crimson fingertips fumbled through an old, oak door and a rusted golden knob. Debris swiftly attacked her figure once her frustration rose within her. It seemed futile, but the girl hastened her awkward movements before opting to shove her meek body frame against the wooden inconvenience.

Subsequently after the continuous racket she composed in some mere short seconds, the door finally opened. Brisk smells of seawater and morning dew proliferated throughout her thin nose and the girl breathed out a breath she hadn't known she held.

There were no dark hallways that she envisaged, no long winding stairs nor stymied guards ready to attack any shadows of a movement (how and where did she make these fantasies, she could not know). Instead, there stood a sunrise (was it a sunset?) with hues of red, yellow, orange, purple, and blue that integrated so gracefully, if you took a picture and proclaimed that it was an explosion of colors, one would believe it. Pale blue skies, met with cold navy, expanded across the canvas above with crumpled clouds of white. The shore was bitterly quiet, save for the few seagulls scourging for sea life. Everything was so **naturally** beautiful, which caused a whimper to escape from the girl's pink, chapped lips.

"_No…,_" the girl whispered. If she was shocked that she could even utter a word out of her lips, it did not show.

"…_no, no, no, no, no, _NO!"

Her shouts grew louder with each withering stride she took, her hair frantically pulsing against her face from either the wind or her constant twists and turns of her head. Clenching her fists, angry, despaired tears escaped and trickled down her face. A feeling quivered, knotted, and grasped her insides in such an excruciating way, that she couldn't help but fall to her knees. Her jeans rubbed with the untainted sand as each sob permitted from her.

Somehow, just somehow, this feeling scared her to no end. This feeling left her insecure, unstable, and petrified. This feeling opened mental wounds afresh, causing searing amounts of pain to course throughout her heart, mind. Her physical exhaustion compared nothing to this feeling.

This feeling of utter and infinite loneliness.

Minutes or hours (she could not tell) seemed to have passed until her sobs altered to sad whispers, as if a chain had been wrapped around her mouth. As if something inside her compressed the urge to bawl out in desperation. As if something wanted her to recognize an emotion that affected her as much as this bitter loneliness.

As the silence imposed the aesthetic scene before her, the girl cracked her tear-stained eyes open. She sat still, dazed, and swallowed hard. Taking one last heave, she trampled across the seashore, the sink of each step accompanied by a clench of her teeth and a new flash of emotion in her eyes.

Determination.

She couldn't just stand here and do nothing.

Tentative footsteps, now increasing with confidence, waddled across the sand and into a forest on her right. She grappled out a sigh of relief when she noticed the sun rising, her facial expression brightening in contrast to her previous sentiments of hopelessness.

She'd venture out, alone if she had to, to escape and find answers.

Answers that, right now, she knew nothing of.

_- ※ -_**  
**

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

I'm wondering what I should do. I really like this theme I made up in my head, and so far it's wonderful.

I know I have another story to write, but I realllllyyyyyy love this storyline.

Review, review, review! They always make me write faster.

Some things to note:

*Caroline's raw emotions are exposed here since she's woken up with memory loss, so she's kinda emo. Her emotions during her pre-vampire days in the show are exposed, however there is also the Caroline Forbes many have come to love placed at the end of the chapter. (BTW: She isn't thinking much, since she's confused. a lot confused)

*When I bolded **naturally**, I wanted to point out how when people say nature (in the average secular POV) we would think a place without humanity. A place where mannerisms and false facades are off, leaving only the raw roots of earth. So, in short, no "human" life.

*Is Caroline a vampire? *smirks* You'll have to find out.

*Where the f*ck is Klaus? Patience, loves, patience.

*Why is she by a beach? Is Klaroline at Rome? Nope. You'll find out.

As I said, reviews keep me going!

(Sorry for the long Author's Note, just excited about this new story)

=Did not edit yet, so I hope there's no grammar mistakes.=


End file.
